<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cão assassino by vogue91port (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092152">Cão assassino</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port'>vogue91port (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dogs, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Mocking, Silly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português europeu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:20:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“O cão de Yamada continua a odiar-te, vejo.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cão assassino</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Cão assassino </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Quando naquela noite Yabu voltou para casa, tinha um ar sombrio na cara.</p>
<p>Teria gostado de que Hikaru fosse fora, que tivesse tido um imprevisto e tivesse esquecido de avisá-lo.</p>
<p>Mas não teve tanta sorte.</p>
<p>Suspirou, a pensar que de qualquer forma, teria tido dar-lhe explicações.</p>
<p>“Estou em casa!” exclamou a entrar, a baixar as chaves na mezinha da entrada e a tirar-se cuidadosamente o casaco, a tentar não magoar-se o braço.</p>
<p>A entrar no salão, viu Hikaru desligar a televisão e levantar-se para ir ao seu encontro.</p>
<p>“Boas-vindas.” disse com um sorriso, a beijar delicadamente os seus lábios. “Senti a tua falta hoje. Foi um dia muito aborrecido.” acrescentou, a fazer uma careta.</p>
<p>O maior tentou sorrir duma maneira convincente, a encolher os ombros.</p>
<p>“Lamento. Mas já há algum tempo que tinha prometido a Yamada que teria jantado com ele, e tive de aproveitar que hoje tivemos o dia livre.” explicou, a dirigir-se para o quarto para cambiar-se, e a notar com horror que o menor o estava a seguir.</p>
<p>Suspirou, a resignar-se ao seu destino.</p>
<p>Tirou-se depressa a camisa, a tomar a t-shirt da casa apoiada na almofada com um gesto rápido, a esperar que Hikaru não notasse nada de estranho.</p>
<p>Mas, uma vez mais, não teve sorte.</p>
<p>“Ko?” Yaotome tinha um tom intrigado, enquanto aproximava-se dele e agarrava o seu pulso na mão. “O que te passou?” perguntou, a esbugalhar os olhos e a passar suavemente os dedos na ligadura que cobria o antebraço do maior.</p>
<p>Kota corou um pouco, a retrair-se do seu agarre.</p>
<p>“Não aconteceu nada, Hikka. Só fiz um arranhão.” murmurou, a virar-se novamente e a pôr a t-shirt.</p>
<p>As suas esperanças de que o menor desistisse foram desfeitas quando Hikaru tomou de volta o seu braço, arregaçou a manga e começou a desfazer a ligadura.</p>
<p>“Deixa-me ver. É profundo?” perguntou, enquanto Yabu fazia uma careta e tentava de afastar o braço do seu agarre, a falhar miseravelmente.</p>
<p>“Não é nada de serio, vá lá. Vamos por ali, vou ficar bem daqui a uns dias.” tentou, sem êxito.</p>
<p>Quando também a última rodada da ligadura foi desfeita, gemeu ligeiramente, enquanto Hikaru ficava a olhar a ferida com ar surpreendido.</p>
<p>“Kota?” disse só, em tom de quem esperava explicações.</p>
<p>Sorria um pouco, algo que só fez sentir o maior ainda mais desconfortável.</p>
<p>“O que foi?” respondeu, queixoso.</p>
<p>“Isso não é um arranhão.” assinalou, o sorriso transformado depressa num riso.</p>
<p>Soltou o agarre bastante porque Yabu pudesse apropriar-se de volta do seu braço, e começou a enrolar de volta a ligadura, a tentar pôr uma expressão dignificante.</p>
<p>“Fui mordido, satisfeito?” disse-lhe depois, a erguer uma sobrancelha, mas sem olha-lo para os olhos.</p>
<p>Hikaru riu outra vez, a baixar a cabeça assim de pode-lo olhar para a cara.</p>
<p>“Sim, tive um pressentimento.” respondeu, irónico. “O cão de Yamada continua a odiar-te, vejo.” acrescentou depois, a morder-se um lábio para evitar de cair abertamente na gargalhada.</p>
<p>Yabu levantou o olhar para ele, com um sorriso de circunstância.</p>
<p>“O sentimento é completamente mútuo.” afirmou, a afastar-se do menor e a voltar a cambiar-se. “Não pode adorar todos como faz contigo.” murmurou depois, enquanto Hikaru ia depressa por trás dele e abraçava-lhe a cintura.</p>
<p>“Estás invejoso porque abana sempre a cauda quando me vê?” perguntou, travesso.</p>
<p>Kota encolheu os ombros, sem interromper o que estava a fazer.</p>
<p>“Não peço demonstrações de afeto. Só que não tente de arrancar-me pedaços de carne cada vez que me vê.” murmurou.</p>
<p>Hikaru já não se conteve, e caiu na gargalhada.</p>
<p>Quando o maior virou-se para lançar um olhar zangado, Hikaru beijou-o depressa para que não tivesse a possibilidade de repreendê-lo.</p>
<p>“Prometo que da próxima vez que vais para casa de Yamada, vou vir contigo. E vou proteger-te contra os ataques homicidas de Cookie.” tranquilizou-o, a falhar na tentativa de esconder uma expressão divertida.</p>
<p>Kota estava prestes a responder, mas afinal escolheu esquecê-lo.</p>
<p>Afinal, mesmo que o irritasse que o menor brincasse com ele, ia ultrapassar.</p>
<p>Na verdade, precisava mesmo de alguém que o protegesse contra esse cão.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>